ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Galactic Enforcers
The Galactic Enforcers is the nineteenth episode of Ben 10. Plot A wormhole in space opens up, and a ship comes out. Another opens, but this time, it attacks the ship previously. An alien attacks the vessel from which was attacked, and it seems that he was after a substance called Element X. To complete the mixture, SixSix shows a projection where they will find the next ingredient: Earth. A black and white cartoon shows up, and it seems to be showing a robot attack ordered by an evil doctor. A hero then shows up, and he refers himself as Ultra Ben. While the crowd cheers for his victory, it seems that Ultra Ben was none other than Ben, who was daydreaming while reading a graphic novel. It was interrupted by Gwen, who says that he’s been sitting on top of a statue. Ben’s day seems to be a bore, and Gwen just doesn’t understand how Ben can’t appreciate work of art. While he walks down the steps, an alien vessel flies by, and Ben’s excitement starts to overcome him. The ship lands on the city street, and the same large, orange alien comes out and he tells the crowd where he can find the Bicenthium alloy. Nobody seems to understand what he is talking about, so the large alien infers that they are protecting such an element. The alien hit’s the ground to shake and threaten the people, and Ben seems to be ready for action. He turns to fourarms, and he grabs a hold of the alien and tries to pin him down. He refers Four Arms as a Tetramand, which is Four Arms’ alien species. He grabs Four Arms off him and throws him to a nearby building. Sixsix flies by to shoot, and Ben’s memory seems to be jumpstarted by his appearance. Sixsix shoots missiles from his heavily-armed suit, but Ben was able to redirect it back. Sixsix avoids them, but lands on top of a truck. But before Four Arms was able to attack, Sixsix releases a capsule, which shocks and temporarily disables his bodily functions. Sixsix opens up his compartment of missiles, and readies to shoot. Before Sixsix shot a missile, he was interrupted and stopped by three aliens who happen to be Galactic Enforcers. The first appears to be a large brain inside, held in a container, and rests atop of a body similar to an octopus. The second appears to be of Fourarms’ race, except a woman in this case. And lastly, a caped alien, who happens to be the leader of the group. They head towards Sixsix and the alien, and the caped alien has the ability of flight and strength. He heads towards Sixsix, and Sixsix tries to shoot him down with no luck. Then the Tetramand alien comes up and she claps her hands to create a powerful sonic wave to push him to the truck where Fourarms is. She looks at Fourarms and Ben doesn’t seem to be intrigued by her interest in him. Lastly, the orange alien tries to attack the alien with an octopus appearance, but it was skillful in telekinesis and was able to carry him up to the sky. The caped alien delivers the final blow. He orders Sixsix and the orange alien to surrender, but Ben doesn’t seem to like the idea. He insists for them to beat their life out, but they were distracted enough for Sixsix to release a flash capsule to use for them to escape. As the vessel prepares to leave, he delivers one more blow towards the columns of a nearby building. Luckily, the Tetramand aliens were there and held it in place before the roof collapsed. Then the brain looking alien uses his telekinesis to hold it in place while the caped alien uses heat vision to join it back on. The tetra woman is intrigued by Ben’s strength, but he was lucky enough to change back to normal. It seems that the Enforcers were aware of the Omnitrix also, and that it was held by a boy of a limited mental capacity. Gwen agrees with the idea. They then gladly introduce themselves. The caped alien is Ultimos, the octopus appearing alien is Synaptak, and the tetramand woman is Tini. Together, they form the Galactic Enforcers. Their pose doesn’t seem to intrigue Gwen much, but Ben is absolutely amazed by their appearance. With that, they teleport Ben and the others with them to discuss matters. In space, a floating vessel is near Earth. They are then teleported inside the ship. Ben continues to be excited to be with them. To start things off, Grandpa Max has questions about Sixsix, and Ultimos explains that he was able to escape incarceration and teamed up with the orange alien named Vulkanus,Vulkanus is a Detrovite, who has limited mental capacity, but with powerful strength. Synaptak looks at Ben to take a quick comparison. It seems that Sixsix and Vulkanus were hired to steal Element X. When combined with the compound Bicenthium alloy, it will create a massive bomb, which can be used to destroy a whole solar system. Gwen is intrigued by the explanations so far, and Ben doesn’t want to hear anymore from her. He insists that Synaptak has it all covered. They release observers to find Sixsix and Vulkanus. As they do, they offer a tour of the ship, but Ultimos explains that only Ben has the privilege to. Gwen and Grandpa Max are to remain in the bridge. Gwen is absolutely angered by the rules so far. While Ben looks out of the window to see the Earth, Ultimos wants to show him something. It was a book, and Ultimos says that it was the galactic code of conduct. Ben is absolutely dumbfounded to see such a large book. An alarm then sounds off, signaling that the observers found something. It was Sixsix and Vulkanus at a mine, and they seem to be searching for iron ore. Ultimos teams the GCC, and he temporarily offers Ben to join. Tini wants him to join, while Synaptak is against it. In a final vote, Ultimos decides to put him in uniform. As for Grandpa Max and Gwen, they are told to stay in the ship. Ben offers Ultimos a piece of chocolate before they head off. SixSix and Vulkanus continue to search, and the GCC arrive. Before they ready for attack, they call Ultimos for what to do next. It seems that he was weakened by the chocolate. Synaptak is furious by what Ben did, and he decides to take the lead. In an error, Synaptak reveals their location, and as an officer, he says that he is to address their presence. Volcanus throws a truck towards Ben and Tini, but Synaptak was able to hold it in place. Synaptak orders Sixsix and Vulkanus to surrender, though they don’t seem to listen to his order. They attack back and Tini insists if he will become a Tetramand. Ben transforms into XLR8, and decides to draw their attention. He then tells Tini to take Vulkanus down. XLR8 makes a tornado to bring Sixsix down. The team doesn’t seem to be fully engaged to the battle, Tini takes Vulkanus down, and heads towards XLR8. Instead of attacking Sixsix, Tini declares that she must protect Ben. She ends up being smashed in the head. Synaptak takes Vulkanus down, but Sixsix was able to disable him. With no teammates, XLR8 is cornered, and thinks of a way what to do next. In the ship, Grandpa Max and Gwen watch the battle. Grandpa Max sets the teleporter's coordinates to their location to help out. While Sixsix tries to shoot down XLR8, he can’t seem to aim straight for him. He ends up being brought back down onto the ground. Grandpa Max and Gwen arrive on Earth after, only to end up under a falling vehicle. XLR8 speeds up just in time to save them. Sixsix orders Vulkanus to pick up the container where they collected enough iron ore, and Sixsix starts a rock slide to try and slow the team down. Ben thinks of something to try to stop the slide, and he steps forward. Synaptak comes in time to put a barrier around them. It seems that it was just to annoy Synaptak to go into action. They lost Sixsix and Volcanus, and it was explained that the Element mixture can be bound only with extreme heat. To make the matter worse, they are after all in an area where such a facility is held. Ultimos regains his strength, and this time, Ben insists that they do it his way. Inside the mill, Vulkanus looks for the purest mixture of iron to mix with the Element X. The GCC arrive just in time, and Ben as Cannon Bolt attack Sixsix. Gwen on the other hand, decides to mess around with the recipe. Cannon Bolt heads to Sixsix, but Sixsix shoots him causing him to fall down into the hot liquid metal. Synaptak was there in time just to carry him before he was literally melted to death. Ultimos and Tini fight Vulkanus and throw him into the hot metal. Meanwhile, Synaptak and Ben fight Sixsix, and Sixsix releases a whip, which he uses it to grab onto Synaptak. Cannon Bolt comes to the rescue after. Vulkanus then throws a large ball of metal, which destroys the controls of the mixture. The team was finally able to collaborate together and finish the fight, and they drop liquid metal on Sixsix and Vulkanus, while Ultimos cools it down. In the end, Ultimos is intrigued by Ben’s method of fighting, and promotes him to a full-pledged GCC. He says he’d rather not, but Ultimos tells him to keep it anyway. Gwen thought that he liked them, but it seems that he was better off with Grandpa Max and Gwen. Major events *The gang encounters Sixsix again and Vulkanus. *The gang meets the Galactic Enforcers. *Ben becomes a temporary member of the Galactic Enforcers, but he decided to go back with his family. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Ultimos *Tini *Synaptak Villains *SixSix *Vulkanus Aliens used *Four Arms *XLR8 *Cannnonbolt Category:Episodes